


Breaking The Law, Breaking The Law

by kiriya



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Post-Episode: s05e22 The Gift, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriya/pseuds/kiriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Buffy is dead, Spike tries to bust Faith out of Jail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking The Law, Breaking The Law

You never remember your dreams, but you always remember the feeling they leave behind. And recently, you’ve had a reoccurring feeling. Of warmth and love; of belonging and contentment; and a very acute sense of finality. 

 

  
_Your fight is over_ \- it’s not something said to you, but a certainty within you - _Rest now._  


 

It makes you never want to wake up. 

 

A loud buzz brings you from your reverie. The lock inside the metal door clicks, and screeches as it slides open. 

 

You were surprised when a correctional officer told you had a visitor (Angel only visits on Tuesday’s, though he missed the last one). You’re even more surprised when a messy head of bright blonde hair sits across from you. Tingles are crawling up your spine, screaming vampire. There’s no wood here. You’re not sure you’re ready for a fight, yet somehow, that doesn’t look like what the vampire on the other side of the glass is here for. He picks up the phone and levels you with an icy blue stare. 

 

You raise a brow, confused, and pick up the phone. 

 

“Hello, Slayer,” he says into the receiver. 

 

So he knows who you are. 

 

“Do we know each other? I think I’d remember crossing stakes with a shitty Billy Idol look-a-like.”

 

 “You’re a cheeky one, aren’t you? Just like Her,” The last word is said with divine  reverence, and you know exactly who he’s talking about. "We have mates in common. Particularly, a lethal little blonde, and my ponce of a grandsire…” 

 

“Spike,” You reply, firm and certain. “If this is part of some stupid scheme to kill Buffy and Angel, you’re barking up the wrong tree. I’m a good Slayer now. I walk the path of righteous, and all that crap.” 

 

“So do I, and it isn’t,” Spike insists. You open your mouth to speak but stop. You want to know the story behind that and why he’s here, but you feel as though you shouldn’t. His face is long and somber, and the air is pregnant with tension. “Buffy is dead.” 

 

The words blow a hole in your chest. 

 

“Are you kidding me?” You ask. You feel as if you’ve woken up to discover your right arm is missing. “B’s gone? How?” 

 

“Hellgod. Apocalypse. She gave her life to save a world she was far too good for.” 

 

It used to repulse you how noble and good she was, how she couldn’t seem to have even a little “fun.” Now, you envy that, the natural drive to be good, not having to fight tooth-and-nail against your baser instincts. Even now, after all you’ve changed, you’re not sure you could bring yourself to give up your life for the world, if it were a life anything like Buffy's.  

 

Spike looks like he’s not on the other side of the glass, but where she died. You withold a chuckle. If The Slayers of Slayers was gonna fall for a Slayer, of course, it would be Buffy... 

 

God, you can’t believe she’s really gone. 

 

“Let’s get out of here, Slayer. You don’t belong here."

 

“Did The Scoobies send you?” You ask, ignoring the blonde vampire's demand.

 

“No. I’m here because I’m the only one with at least half-a-brain in them… And the only one who can’t get in trouble for breaking out a convicted felon, what with the not-actually-existing and all.” 

 

“I’m not going with you, Spike.” 

 

“Why the bloody hell not?” 

 

You shake your head. “I hurt the Scoobies, Buffy, and her family. I’ve killed. I didn’t- I didn’t understand what being a Slayer meant. How to use my power, or any of the responsibility that came with it. I can’t abuse my power like that again. I’m not above the law  The only way for me to redeem myself, the only way to ensure I don’t cross that line again, is by doing my time.”

 

“Who told you that? The Great Poof?” Spike snorts in derision. “Yeah. Fat lot of good you’re doing in here, sitting on your arse, hitting yourself on the forehead with a plank, while The Scoobies and I scrap to keep Sunnydale safe. The Hellmouth needs you, Faith. Not that I particularly care… But they need you, too. Without a Slayer, it’s only a matter of time before one of Buffy’s Merry Band of Misfits finds themselves dead.”

 

The room is silent for a moment. 

 

“Spike?”

 

“Yes, Slayer?” 

 

“… Step away from the glass.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Man, wouldn't it be cool if Faith were around for Season 6? Spike and Faith would probably be good friends. She would probably triple Buffy's angst about trying to be her perfect self for everyone again, and could probably teach Willow a thing or two about power. Possible other ficlets? We'll see. 
> 
> Please review. :)


End file.
